


sublease

by SeaCircle



Series: classifieds [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCircle/pseuds/SeaCircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a place to live wasn't this frustrating when she was sleeping in her van...  Skye misses the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sublease

Skye dropped her head to the table and let out a groan of frustration.

At the start of their mandatory six week “vacation” from the Bus, Skye turned down offers from her teammates to stay with them in lieu of returning to her van.  These past few months on board the Bus had changed everything and Skye was looking to put down some roots of her own.  She had been hoping to get herself a small apartment close to headquarters.  A place to come home to during times like this without imposing on her friends. 

Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters had to be located in the most _expensive city ever!_   While Skye’s paychecks from S.H.I.E.L.D. were way more than she had ever had to her name before, it still wasn’t going to make a dent in a small studio in New York City; especially when most of her time wouldn’t even be spent there.

Giving up for the time being, Skye got up to refill her coffee.  When she returned to her table, she was surprised by someone already sitting there, reading her abused classifieds page.

A long few days of futile apartment hunting had already frayed her patience.  “Excuse me,” she snapped, “but that’s my stuff.”  Fully aware she was being a bit childish, she justified it by reminding herself that she hadn’t even had the chance to drink her coffee yet.

“Sorry!” the other dark haired woman replied.  “I just couldn’t help noticing the practically Picasso highlight job all over the apartment listings.”

Skye’s sarcastic side was out in full force by this point.  She lowered herself back into her chair, “Well, if you’re that interested in my art, I’ll see it to you for a thousand dollars.  That should pay half a month’s rent in this city.”

“Tell me about it,” the young woman approximately Skye’s age shot back.  “My friend and I were making it work for the two of us, but her totally drool-some boyfriend came back and now she’s moving out, leaving me stuck with her half of the rent and an extra bedroom.”  She looked Skye over appraisingly.  “Do you smoke? Have a violent criminal history?  An aversion to wonderful British television?”

“No?” Skye returns, more like a question.  She thinks she sees where this is going and is not so sure she’s entirely comfortable with it.

“Awesome!  I can offer you an apartment for half of what you’re charging for your Van Gough per month is you think you can put up with my gratuitous amounts of snark and Netflix addiction.”

“I don’t know,” Skye hedges, “I wasn’t really looking to have a roommate.  I travel a lot for work so I wouldn’t even be around that often…”

“Perfect!  The best roommate is an absent roommate.  I spend most of my time at work in Manhattan anyway.” The woman leans in and gets more serious.  “Please.  I’ve been looking for a roommate for the past couple of weeks and all of the responses I’ve gotten have been from total freakshows; and based on the people I hang out with on a regular basis, that’s saying something.”

Skye should really be more suspicious (and maybe the part of her that isn’t caffeine deprived and seeing newsprint in double is) but something in her seems to trust this girl.  At least to an extent, Skye’s not stupid.  She’s going to run a background check to end all background checks when she’s alone later.  Skye holds out her hand for the other woman to shake.  “Okay,” she says.  “I’m Skye.”

The other woman takes her hand and smiles.

“Darcy Lewis.”


End file.
